Oneshots and Sniplets
by xxruthlessxx
Summary: Series of oneshots and sniplets to simply get them out of my head, so other stoies can continue    leave suggestions if you'd like something written. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1 Silent

Silent

.

It wouldn't be long now.

We were captured, that was the first thing I had thought when I'd awoken to be in this cell. The cell wasn't normal though. The walls were made of glass. I'd been able to see him, my brother, just on the other side of me, laying in the corner hunched, and already in pain from our earlier fight that had caused this.

Hadn't it just been a routine patrol? Wasn't the night a calm one?

Yet the one wrong move, and we now sat, on opposite sides of the glass, just being able to see as the glass always stopped our pressed palms.

Never to hear the others voice, never touch the skin of a brother who you'd grown up with in close quarters.

Just see.

This silent suffering was going to do me in if the pain wasn't.

No, no it wasn't my pain. I was never harmed, but I always had to watch.

Watched as my brother screamed in pain from the torture. The silent tears streaking his dark skin.

Why wouldn't they take me instead? Why was it always him? Always my younger brother?

My hand on the glass, I only wished to comfort him, take away the pain.

The men finally left my brother as his normally strong body finally seized its movement, going limp.

A whimper rose thickly from my throat. This was my fault, this latest torture.

I had only wanted to talk to him, to hear him, or at least his thoughts.

It started days ago with lip sinking. He'd told me he was fine, that I had to be brave and not to cry for him and to be careful with my voice. Yet I wasn't careful, I spoke, yelled and cried out for him...For the touch I couldn't have.

And they'd come.

They had taken him from the room, which had been the first time. They had always left him in the room, so I could see, watch as they took my brothers flame away, little by little.

Hours had past again before the door had opened and the men in white had brought back my brother, and to my horror, they had taken at least one of his flames.

His eye.

They had taken his fiery amber eye. Where it had once shined brightly with life, now it was covered in cloth, blood soaking into the material.

So now, alone again, with my brother, I watched as he moved, sitting up and sliding up the wall till he sat at my side, the cold glass separating his warm skin from mine. His shaky, frail hand slid up the glass, waiting for mine to join it.

It wasn't fair.

My hand trembled as I placed it on the glass.

I shattered then. The tears fell freely, sobs leaving my throat. With my fist clenched, it slammed heavily into the clear prison wall.

It wasn't fair, wasn't human.

"_why?" _I screamed. God it sounded so strange even to my own ears. It had been so long since I had heard anything, and now with my voice so thick, cracked, and torn, it only hurt more.

Fists connected relentlessly with the glass, pounding as scream and yells tore from my throat. But I didn't care when I felt my knuckles rub raw, I didn't care, I just wanted my brother. I just wanted-

A loud crack rang through the air, and I stopped immediately. Looking up with red eyes I saw him. His fist still on the glass where it had hit, his eye a blaze with a a furious warning. Shaking his head, he opened his palm on the glass.

His eyes dulled, soften and turn to sorrow as his head fell onto the hard, cold glass.

On my knees, I placed my hand over his on the glass, my forehead on his as this silent suffering ripped away what pride I had left.

But that was alright, I don't need it anymore.

I wouldn't be long now.

.

_Hey guys! K so this will probably just be a bunch of one shots, but I thought it would be easier to just put it all in one 'Story'...All the one shots will have separate names, and if there are certain character I'll write it at the top with the title. If there's a one shot you really enjoyed tell me and I'll write a sequel of sorts._

_If you have suggestions or something you really want to see, tell me in the comments, and I'll write it. :)_

_kk Reviews please! and write your requests and I'll get ta writing them ^^ kk Luv ya! Ruth._


	2. Chapter 2 Moonlight

Moonlight

.

Jumping from roof to roof, the lone shadow races against an unknown foe. This battle is like all others; who ever slows, who ever stops their dance of wits, will be caught and the next battle will begin. The unknown foe disappears from site, leaving the other agitated and becoming more rash with his speed is slowing as he searches, his anger fogging his mind as it becomes distracted with the unknown.

The night is cool, but the sky is fairly clear, only a few clouds gracing the sky. The pale moon shined through the clouds casting more shadows that soaked up all life that layed on the haven of cement.

The lone shadows pace quickened, he didn't want to be caught, not now. It was to soon.

With a grunt, the shadow sprung into the air landing gracefully on the next roof top. His arms swung and his legs pumped harder, but the foe still followed only a few roof tops away.

A feral growl, the shadow pushed on.

Why couldn't he just leave him alone! He didn't want to talk, not now.

Turning to jump to the next roof, the shadow paused listening for the foe. A thump could be heard, to anyone else it wouldn't have been heard, but to a ninja it was a sign that told you that someone followed and that they were very close behind.

"shit" he cursed quietly.

Throwing all of the strength he could muster he jumped to the next roof.

But their dance will come to an end soon, they are running out of rooftops. The docks could be seen in the distance, the water shining in the light of the moon.

The lone Shadow stops he knows what will come next now that he is out of places to run to, still he searches for any way to escape, any way to get away from the one that follows him.

Another thump and the padding of feet, the foe was on the roof with him.

He didn't want to confront this, not now.

Looking around the roof he could see that there was no other option. No secret exit, and no more roofs..how had he gone into a dead end?

A flicker of a moving shadow to his left caught his attention. He was there.

Turning fully around to face his foe, he waited. His shoulders were set, irritation and rage set upon them. The wind blew then, causing his bandanna tails to flow to his side.

He didn't want this, not now.

The foe came into sight, moon light playing off his skin. His eyes were set low, menacing. His stance held authority, yet showed an animalistic quality.

" This ends _now, _Raphael"

.

Next one! I have this as a story on its own, but there were lines and scenes I wanted to fix, so putting it here seemed reasonable. ^^ tell me what ya thought and if there's something you'd like to see :) kk R&R please! Luv ya! Ruth.


	3. Chapter 3 Battle between allies

Battle between Allies  
>Main characters~ Don and Raph<p>

.

It wasn't often, but it never _didn't _happen.

In truth it happened more often then he would like to say. Don glared at it, sending death in it's direction, hoping for spontaneous combustion.

No it would help if it blew up, but god it would make him feel better.

"come on!" Don snarled out in frustration.

With his hands covered in gunk and his brow slicked with sweat he dove back in, doing what he'd been trying to fix for the last _four, _god damn hours!

grumbling to himself, he pulled at wires, stripped mother board, rebooted the anti-virus, and did every trick in the book. Yet it remained with the same screen. The black ibis that teased and tormented. The very screen that would normally light up cheerfully, giving him everything he had wanted. Told him the information he needed, gave him the formats for his invention, programmed them!

And he'd _always _given back! New anti-virus systems, new hardware and treats that most would never even see!

"why! whywhywhy! _WHY!" _Don snarled, successfully yanking the burnt out chips from his love and tossing them violently across the room. Letting out a feral growl, he began tearing at his love, his one and only, the one that had bee there since the beginning.

" piece of junk! stupid hunk of metal and circuits! that's all you are!" Don growled.

Moving one of the pieces, he slid to the next, working at the torturous piece of equipment. Adjusting one of the wires he snipped and plucked.

"red...and the-...URGH!"

Throwing down the small, fragile piece, Don pushed away from the table rolling back in his chair. The chair he would sit at his desk for hours, with his baby. yet now all she wanted to do was _piss _him off! Why couldn't she just boot up proper? Get rid of the sad, mopping, black never ending face?

Clasping his hands over his tired eyes, Don sighed loudly. " ONE more time"

Rolling back over, he set to work. With a more gently touch he replaced an old hardrive, placing a new version deep within where it would sit and...and _just work!_

It slipped in perfectly. No glitch, sizzle or noise.

Waiting, Don nodded, a small smile on his lips. Then he attached the wire...

Perfect.

Okay... Now it was just placing the hard drive back together in _perfect _order. He could do that, he'd done it before.

Everything clicked, everything fit into it's place. The wires were in, the hard drive and mother board were all new and improved.

Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, Don put the backing on.

He just had to boot it up.

His finger poised over the button, he took the plunge.

Nothing then.. It binged, a small white line appearing on the top left of the screen.

Clapping his hands in joy, he leaned forward, preparing to put in the access codes when it blinked at him.

flashed once, then...

Nothing.

The black screen, the same screen from before.

Letting out a pitiful whine, Don's head collided with the hard, metal table.

The damn tease! It shows him love, then tears him down, leaving him in the dirt, then stepping over him throwing dirt into his face and rubbing it in.

His fist connected with the hard surface, and another whimper escaped him. Closing his eyes, Don's face smashed harder into the table.

A deep chuckle rang through the silence in the lab. Looking up Don was greeted with a shadowed figure standing in the door way. With the light shining from behind him, and into the lab it gave him the look of a god, looking upon a lesser being.

" computer probs, Donny-boy?" Raph said, walking into the lab, and leaning against the table that Don's face had previously been embedded into.

Don glared at him, but only managed to make Raph laughed again.

" yes! okay? I don't know what's going on! I've done _everything _...yet it just-just stays with that _screen!"_Don said, throwing his arms out helplessly.

Raph nodded. " An' ya replaced tha mother board?...hey maybe it's tha-"

Unknown to most, Raph was smarter then he let on. Don had been surprised on many occasions when Raph had solved a problem,formula, or mechanical problem with ease and had left it at 'Wha'? it aint that hard, genius'.

Don shook his head. "tried it...I tried every little thing there is, Raph...It just wont work!"

Drumming his fingers on the table, Raph pushed off going towards the door.

"ya know Don" Raph said, still walking to the door, turning with his arm at the frame, he smirked. "there's always plan B"

With that he disappeared.

Don stared at the spot where Raph had been standing, shook his head, then went back to work, for a few moments then decided coffee was a good idea.

Leaving his lab and going to the kitchen, Don poured himself a cup of liquid gold. Sighing contently, he sipped at it knowing he only had a few minutes to relax before it was back into the never ending world of circuits and hard drives.

" Let's do this" Don said, determination in his voice as he made his way back into the lab and to his beloved computer.

.

Leo sat an his chair, reading his book. It had been a quiet evening and it was the perfect time to finish his book. He'd promised April she could borrow it when he was done.

Raph sat on the end of the couch, the news paper in had, he idly flipped pages from time to time, not really reading it, but it kept his attention. Mikey was off in his bedroom, reading his mounds of comics. he'd announced he didn't want to be disturbed, and they were all happy to oblige.

Hearing the lab door crash open Leo looked up startled. Raph glanced up, but did nothing but smirk, and flip the page of his new paper as he hid his laughing eyes.

Don stomped past them, going into the garage. Leo followed him with his eyes.

Only a moment later, Leo watched as Don came back through, his stride holding the same aniamlistic power. This time however, Don carried a large, almost cartooned hammer. It was the size of an arm really, and the head looked to be the width of a plate.

Leo turned around completely in his chair, his eyes wide with concern. "Don? What in the world are you doing?"

Don didn't even glance their way, but with his hands gripped tightly, and set determination in his annoyed eyes, he gave a shout.

"_Easy..._PLAN B"

.

_Hey guys! Sup? XD So what did you think? I pretty much wrote this out of frustration. Computers can be infuriating some times :( kk Reviews are beyond loved! So do it! NOW! I command Thee!...plz? Requests are welcome, along with prompts ^^ as always. kk R&R plz! Luv ya Ruth._


	4. Chapter 4 Another Day

Another Day

Main character Raph

.

It was a day like any other. Winter was coming and for him, this was a time to get the family together since they couldn't go outside much do to the cold.

The house was chilly since the windows didn't close easily and the board still had a squeak. " I've got to fix that one of these days." Walking up the stairs in his cork boots Raph opened his bedroom door, kicked off his boots and flopped on to his bed.

God he was tired. Winter was the worst, he'd work over time just to make ends meet, then there was fixing up the old shack they called a cabin, and then keeping them warm.

Scrubbing his face, he sat up, feet on the cold hard wood floor. The wood was beginning to splinter now, he'd need to fix that. And the windows.

Shaking his head, he laid down on the chilled pillow. Still in his work clothes, Raph pulled the blanket over his shoulders, to tired to care about the grime that would show up in the morning on his sheets. The white t-shirt bunched, and the jeans just weren't comfy to sleep in, but now? They were the comfiest thing he had. Warm to.

A sigh and his eyes closed, sleep waiting on the edge of blackness.

A small tap on his door woke him though, but it was all right.

"come in" Raph called, voice quiet but hoarse. The door opened a crack and a small slippered foot stepped into site. Little hands pushed the door open the rest of the way, then a small head of dark hair came into view, green eyes a blaze in what little light there was.

Raph smiled, patting the bed beside him. " C'mere baby, what's wrong?"

The little girl grabbed the edge of her night gown, then hurried over to the bed, crawling under the blankets." Daddy, when's mommy coming home?" She whispered, burying her head in the pillow.

Raph gave a sad smile, memories filtering past his eyes.

A women, his age, tall with dark brown hair, always pulled back in an elastic. Her eyes a bright green and always loving. Her shy faint smile, never leaving her face as she helped him with out question, only to end up giving him more then he could ever imagine. The hand she'd given him, to always have and hold. The smile when they'd found the old house in a summer so many years ago, and the time they'd spent, fixing and painting. Then the child. A blessing never meant to be, but yet here she was just as beautiful as her mother.

The mother that had given everything.

Hugging the little one to his chest, Raph gave her a smile. " Soon hun, soon, I promise"

She smiled, Hugging her farther tightly before closing her tired eyes, sleep taking her.

Raphael, looked through the only window in the room, looking to the bright moon.

"Please, dear god, let her come home" he whispered, closing his eyes and letting the darkness take him.


End file.
